Inu in America
by Inuyasha's Eternal Soul Mate
Summary: Inu is summoned to America. Will he be able to reverse his fate with the help of this new Inuhanyou? R&R! No flames, though questions welcome. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Welcome to America, Inuyasha!

Mandy Miyamoto and Michael Sweets were sitting at a table in an outdoor cafe. This cafe was just one mile from Halliwell Manor. Michael handed Mandy a long black box.

"Here, Happy 3rd Anniversary, honey." Mandy opened the box.

"Mike, these look just like Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation!"

"I got it at a jewelry auction, and noticed that the silver hair tangled in the beads turns black on the night of the new moon."

"Thanks. Hun? You would love me no matter what. Right?"

He glared at her, "Of course!"

"There's something I need to show you..."

"Ok, honey." Then Mandy led Michael into an alley and removed her glasses. Michael jumped back as brown dog-ears appeared on top of her head, replacing the ears on the sides. As he watched, she gained fangs, her nails became claws and her eyes turned golden.

"I'm an Inu-hanyou."

He laughed, "Good one! I believed that for a second," He said, and tugged on the ears, "It's stuck." She sadly looked up to him. He started to pull hard on them.

"Ow!" She yelped as blood leaked from it.

He went wide eyed, "W-What the hell?" She leaned it to kiss him, but was shoved back.

"You're a monster!" Michael ran away from her leaving the black box behind. Mandy bust out crying, and put her glasses back on and ran to the Manor sobbing wildly.

Piper Halliwell was in the sun room when Leo, her husband, brought Mandy in.

"Mandy, what's wrong," Piper asked.

"He ran! Michael ran when he found out!" Mandy sobbed, removing her glasses. "He gave me a necklace that looks like the one Inuyasha gets 'sat' with, though..."

"Let me see," Piper said. When Piper saw the silver hair she told Mandy, "This is just like the hair on a sword in the attic!" Paige brought the sword down.

"I can't believe it!" Mandy was shocked, for right under her nose was, "Tetsusaiga..."

"This is the Tetsusaiga," Paige asked.

"Yes. I can sense it's demon aura. Was Inuyasha real, Piper?"

"Yeah, he's in the Book of Shadows. It says he died to kill Naraku, though..."

"Piper, could you write a spell to summon him here from the past?"

"Yes… maybe if we'd need a piece of his hair so the spell knows who to bring... Let's get to work!"

An hour later, Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Mandy were in the attic. The Charmed Ones read the summoning spell, then Mandy threw the hair into the potion and said, "INUYASHA!" There was a whooshing sound, and then there stood Inuyasha in the flesh. His eyes blazed whth fury, and his fangs wer bared in a snarl. Mandy spoke to him in the language of the Inu youkai.

"Lord Inuyasha. Welcome to America."

"Who are you? Do you work for Naraku," Inuyasha asked in the same language.

"Lord Inuyasha, my name is Mandy. I do not work for Naraku."

"Just call me Inuyasha! What am I doing here?"

"I had you summoned from the Feudal Era so that you could defeat Naraku without Being slain." He checked his neck and waist, but found neither the Subjagation Beads, nor the Tetsusaiga.

"Where's my Tetsusaiga, bitch?" Mandy handed it to him.

"Please let me help you, Inuyasha."

"Feh! Fine!" And then they all went to bed, for it would be a long day tomorrow.


	2. Going Home

Chapter 2

Going Home

The next morning, Mandy spoke to Inuyasha in Japanese.

"Inuyasha, Piper, Phoebe and Paige got you a passport last night. You and I are returning to Japan today. I'm going to tell the people at Customs that the Tetsusaiga is a souvenir, so play along, ok?"

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise you can't take it on the plane."

"Fine! But only since that's the only way!"

"Piper's taking us to the airport right after breakfast. You'll need to wear a hat until we get to my home in Japan, ok?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Michael! You got a letter in the mail," Mr. Sweets told him.

"Thanks, Dad." Michael opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Michael Sweets,_

_You have won a trip to Miyamoto Mansion to meet Miyamoto-san. You will find your plane ticket enclosed. The plane leaves at 10 am. You also get to stay there for a week. Congratulations!_

_Mr. Imato, President; Nintendo of America_

Michael then packed all he'd need for a week in Japan.

"Bye, Dad! See you in a week!"

"Bye! Be good!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Mandy and Inuyasha were on their way back to Tokyo. Inuyasha was shaking.

"We're all gonna die!" Mandy hid her face.

"Inuyasha, settle down. What's wrong?"

"Feh. Nothing."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Mandy chirped as she set on some earphones for a magazine.

"Man I love flying! Its just so…invigorating," a voice from behind him said. Inuyasha looked behind him to see a man humming a tune.

"Attention passengers! We will be arriving soon. It gonna be a bit bumpy," The intercom informed as the plane began to shake.

"OH KAMI, WERE GONNA DIE!" Inuyasha bounced around in his seat. Inuyasha jumped in Mandy' s face, "Mandy. This flying machine's falling!"

BANG! The plane shook slamming his lips into her's. They both blushed madly.

"W-What did you do that for?" Mandy stuttered.

"Feh! The machine did it. Like I would want to kiss you," Inuyasha turned away, as the plane hit the ground.

"All passengers exit to the right, and thanks for choosing Yin-Yang Dragon airlines. Remember if your plane isn't Yin-Yang it isn't good." They entered a building.


	3. The Mission Begins

Chapter 3

The Mission Begins

Once the all got home, Mandy spoke ot her father. She told him everythin up to boarding the plane. He nodded and smiled kindly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you can remove the hat now. Everyone here is used to seeing my ears, so yours won't surprise them."

"Feh! About time, bitch!" And with this, he flung the hat from his head. "My ears were all cramped up!" Once free, he moved his ears to work the stiffness out of them. Mandy smiled.

"Inuyasha, that's just what I do when I take my concealment charm off for the day. With thais said, she giggled and showed him. At the sight, he smiled and sighed.

"So what are you gonna do to help me?"

"I'm gonna teach you what moves Naraku will use in the final battle. I'll also teach you how to speak english, so Naraku won't know your plans."

"Really? And in return?"

"All I ask in return is the chance to learn more about my demon heritage, and your friendship."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You've got a deal. But I have trouble learning."

"Don't worry, I'm a patient teacher."

"Good." With this he smiled. "I think I'm gonna enjoy learning from you, and being your friend." When he said this, Mandy blushed.

'I hope Inuyasha doesn't know how attractive I find him...' Mandy thought.

'I hope she's as attracted to me as I am to her, 'cause it'll make my lessons...interesting,' thought Inuyasha.

"Well, should we start those lessions of yours?"

"Uh...yeah." And so the work began.


	4. Mandy Meets The Gang

Chapter 4

Mandy Meets The Gang

It took 2 months for Inuyasha to learn everything. Mandy and Inuyasha became very close during this time. One day, Inuyasha asked Mandy a most surprising question.

"Yo, Mandy!"

"Yes, what is is Inuyasha-kun?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind me courting you."

"No, I wouldn't mind. I'd like that. Are you asking?"

"Yah..."

"Then your answer is yes, you may court me."

"Thanks! Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Back to my time! You can meet everyone and help with Naraku!"

"Ok..."

Inuyasha brought Mandy through the well. Little did they know that Michael Sweets had followed them.

"What the... Mandy! Are you okay?" Michael hollered into the well.

"Mand-" He felt a shove on his back,and plummeted into the darkness. Bam!

"Oh Kami! My arm!" He looked up, to see a open forest. 'How can that be?' He thought to himself as he crawled out. "W-What?!" He stepped onto the ground, "How is this possible?" He then heard a growl from behind him.

"What are you doing in my home? Are you one of Naraku's minions?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Who?"

"Do you not recognize me?!" Inuyasha snapped at him, spinning the stranger to look at his face.

"Oh man, I must be sleeping." He took in a deep breath, "Ok I'm going to wake up."

"Don't ya recognize the ears?" Inuyasha said, twitching them. He stared confused and started to pull on the ears, "It's stuck!"

"Watch it, you wretch! Mandy, get this asshole off me!" Inuyasha roared, as the pain blossomed on his head. "Damn! You're worse than Kagome's mother!"

"Oh asshole?" He tore a piece of the ear, "This trick is getting old fast!" Suddenly Mandy appeared in all her hanyou glory.

"Michael! Leave my Inu-koi alone!" And she shoved Michael away from Inuyasha.

"Am I being punked? This isnt funny!"

"No, ya ain't! This is the Forest of Inuyasha, in the land of Musashi! You're in my world now, ya human punk!"

"Ok if you insult me one more time I'll kick your fucking nipples off!"

"I'd like to see ya try! I am Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands!"

"Inu-koi, calm down!" Mandy said, laughing.

"What the hell is a koi?"

"Michael, it's a term of endearment here in Japan. It means 'love'. Inu-koi is my pet name for Inuyasha!"

"Oh so he's your boyfriend?" Michael calmly asked although you could see how pissed he was.

"Yes, he is courting me! That's what we Inu-hanyous call it!" He went silent, and stormed off into the woods.

"Where the hell is the exit?"

"The only way back to the present is through the well!"

"Yah! Yah! Fuck off whore!"

"Feh! What an idiot!" Inuyasha said.

He suddenly felt an odd rush flow through his body. He turned to Inuyasha with black beady eyes. One black ridge slid across each side of his cheek, 'It hurts,' Wings shot from his back.

"Shall we, Koi?" Inuyasha said, walking to jump into the treetops.

"Yes, let's go, Inu-koi. That guy called me a monster when I showed him my real appearance." And Mandy started to run across the treetops.

"I'll fucking kill you," Michael claimed, and took into the tree tops. 'I cant stop...'

"Stay away from me! You called me a monster, I want nothing more to do with you, Michael! Inu-koi, help!!!!!!!!!!!"

His teeth became large fangs.

"You have no idea who your fucking with," He snarled, and charged at him.

Inuyasha appeared before Mandy, blocking the way. "You stay away from my Koi! IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!!!"

He smirked and took it head on chompng onto his hand, he flung him into the sky.

"You ain't getting away that easily! BLADES OF BLOOD!!!!!!!!!" And Inuyasha sent a barrage of bloody, sharp blades at Michael.

It sliced him into many peices.

"hehe."

"Inu-koi! Use the Tetsusaiga! It's your only chance!" Mandy screamed. Inuyasha just nodded and drew the Tetsusaiga, which transformed.

"WIND SCAR!!!!!"

Michael faded into grey smoke as a black wave of energy swept onto Inuyasha's body.

The Tetsusaiga's sheath formed a barrier, keeping Inuyasha from harm.

"I got your number now! Use your aura, and you die!"

Michael appeareared behind him and took him by the neck digging with his claws.

'Michael stop! However the hell your doing this, it's wrong!'

He dropped him, and flew away taking a quick glance back to Mandy with a tear strolling down his cheek. Mandy just ran to Inuyasha.

"Inu-koi! Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," Inuyasha responded.

"You don't look or sound fine! Here, we need to get those wounds looked at." With this, Mandy offered herself as a crutch.

"Feh! I'm fine bitch."

"Inu-koi, if you let me help you, you get a reward when I come into heat..." Mandy purred.

His ears perked up, "R-really?"

"Hai..." Mandy said, nuzzling him with a promise of the reward in her eyes. He collapsed.

Mandy helped him to the village to have his wounds treated. When they arrived, Kagome came out of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned on Mandy. "What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't me, it was my ex. Inuyasha is courting me and my ex tried to kill him."

"Well, get him inside, and we'll see to his wounds. I'm Kagome, by the way."

"I'm Mandy. Mandy Miyamoto. Nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Same here. I take it Inuyasha recruited you?"

"Hai."

"Well, young miss, would you care to bear my children?" This was asked by a monk with a jingling staff. Mandy promptly knocked him out.

"Sorry," said Kagome. "That was Miroku. He's another member of our group."

"I see." Kagome led her into the hut, and introduced Sango, Shippo and Kilala. Once welcomed, they all got to work on tending to Inuyasha's wounds.


End file.
